Meetings: The Next Mile
by CrosserX
Summary: Sequel to Meetings: Beginning. It's been almost four years since Jean and Logan meet in the woods. Now Logan's back. And he's brought someone with him . . . Rated T for Mild language and some sexual themes, plus the way Emma Frost dresses ;
1. Prologue

Prologue

The woman ran down the hall as fast as she could. Every warning bell in her mind was going off. She looked over her shoulder as she ran, tripping over her extremely tall heels and white cape. Her white-blonde hair streamed behind her as she slid around a corner, her blue eyes wide with fear. She stopped at a dead end, looked behind her. He was getting closer. She phased, punching the wall, and phased back, jumping through the hole and into the outside world, shoving the gate open. Her breath made clouds in the freezing air and her mostly clad body was shuddering, more from fear then cold, but she couldn't find him. She stretched her mind out, looking for him, and found absolutely nothing. She couldn't sense him! Why couldn't she sense him? She took a few steps back, then spun around to run. Powerful hands gripped her shoulders so hard that they were bruising. She looked into his face, breathing hard, her hair falling over her face.

"What do you want from me!" She screamed.

He smiled, his fangs gleaming. "You're going to do a favor for me, White Queen," he growled. "Or else you'll be shattered, one way or another."

She breathed shakily. "Get away from me," she said. She started to phase, and the man threw her down on the ground. She looked up, her wrist pounding. "You pathetic man!" She spat. He reached for her again, before something almost went through his chest. But then he was caught in the chest and he growled, running away.

She screamed, falling back. Her heart pumped, and she looked up at her savior. This was a man, one quite like her attacker. He was shorter, and muscular. He was smoking a cigar, and his combat boots had blood splattered on them. "Who are you?" She asked.

"The hired help," the man smiled.


	2. Chapter 1  The Diamond Door

Chapter One

Jean Grey-Summers plugged her key into the door of her apartment in the X Mansion. She had a bag of groceries in one arm and was trying her hardest not to drop them. She kicked the door open and threw her keys on the stand by the door and flipped the light on. "Scott?" She called. "I'm home!" She walked into the kitchen and put the groceries on the counter, shedding her jacket and tossing it over the chair. "Scottie?" She called, walking into the bedroom. She frowned. The bed was messed up, and her drawers were open. Things were knocked over, and she frowned. She went to the kitchen and picked up the phone, pressing speed dial for Scotts cell. It rang for a while, and then he picked up.

"Hello!" Scott called loudly. Jean could hear noises and yelling in the background.

"Scott?" She said. "Where are you!"

"Hi, honey!" he said. "I'm in downtown New York. Bobby and Hank and I came down here to deal with this – ouff!" She heard the phone clatter, and a moment later, Scott picked it back up. "With this sentinel," he panted.

"Do you need some help?" Jean asked as she started putting groceries away.

"Nah, I think we got it. Hey, I'll see you later this evening, okay? I need to get to helping these guys. Love you, bye!" The line went dead, and Jean put the phone down. There was a knock on the door.

"It's open!" Jean called.

The door opened, and Ororo entered, teetering on her long, tall heels. "I got some great shopping deals at the mall today!" She exclaimed, setting her shopping bags down on the table. She pushed her long, beautiful white hair behind her dark shoulders, where a traditional dress hung from the beautiful African. Ororo started rustling through the bags. "I saw this pair of shoes I knew you would love," she explained.

"Wow, those are gorgeous," Jean said, taking the pair in her hands. "Can I borrow them?"

"Keep them," Ororo said with a wave of her hand. "I bought a pair for myself as well.

"Thanks!" Jean smiled. She leaned back against the counter. "So what time did Scott and Hank and Bobby leave?"

"Oh, an hour or so before I left," Ororo said, sitting on the table. "They said they wouldn't be long. Warren didn't even bother to go." Ororo rolled her eyes.

"Warren's been off lately," Jean thought aloud. "Ororo," she asked abruptly. "Did you see anyone here today? Someone who looked suspicious?"

"Sean stopped by for lunch today, but otherwise, no," Ororo said. "Why do you ask?"

"I think someone may have been in our bedroom," Jean said. "And I've just had this . . . feeling. Like someone's watching me."

"Perhaps a mutant," Ororo said with a wave. "I imagine they may be looking for a way to approach you."

Jean nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right." She looked at her watch. "Ah, shoot, I'm meeting Agent Duncan in twenty minutes." She grabbed her purse, and she and Ororo walked from the apartment quickly. Jean waved to her friend before walking briskly outside as she called a taxi telepathically. As it pulled up, Jean froze. She looked over her shoulder, almost swearing she saw two glowing eyes from the bushes. She shook her head, though, and didn't see anything. She narrowed her eyes and got in the taxi.

Jean sat at her vanity that night, brushing her hair out and removing her make up telepathically. "I just feel like someone is watching my every move," she continued to her husband.

Scott dried his hair with a towel, coming from the bathroom in his pajama pants. "Who, though?" He wondered aloud.

Jean shook her head, frowning. "I don't know anyone who would want to – who's out of jail, anyways."

"Anyone bust out recently?" Scott asked, picking up a paper and skimming it.

Jean shook her head. "No, I checked the papers and even called the station. Nothing."

"Maybe you're just stressed, Jean," Scott said gently, kissing her head.

Jean sighed and nodded. "Yeah, probably. . ."

She got in bed and turned the lights off, letting Scotts easy breathing lull her to sleep. Her dreams were littered with blood, death, and for some strange reason, a diamond. It shone like a light at the end of the tunnel, and Jean raced toward it . . . She could almost touch it . . .

"Ahh!" Jean landed on her butt, staring up in a daze. Scott flipped the lamp on. "Jean?" He asked, fitting his glasses on. "Are you okay?"

Jean nodded, wiping some sweat off of her brow. "Come here," Scott said, pulling her into his arms. He stroked her long red hair back. "Another nightmare?" He asked gently.

Jean nodded. "B-but it was different this time. . . There was something worth running for, Scott. I think the dreams mean something, something that's going to happen. And I think it'll happen soon."


	3. Chapter 2 Welcomeing Wolverine

Chapter Two

Jean opened her eyes. The sun was streaming in through the window, and a note tapped to the door told Jean that Scott was out with Hank, looking at some new hardware for the Cerebro system. But meanwhile, a noise had waked Jean. She threw her covers aside and flung the apartment door open, running downstairs. She heard Ororo scream. "Storm?" Jean shouted. She jumped over the banister, landing on the rug not-so-gracefully, and slid to a stop. Jean saw a flash of claws, and dirty hair. "Sabretooth!" Jean gasped.

Sabretooth tossed Ororo aside as though she were a doll and slowly turned to Jean. He grinned, his fangs gleaming. Jean backed up before lifting her arms in front of her as he walked slowly toward her. She tried to throw him back with a telekinetic punch, or tell his mind to stop, but nothing was working. He grabbed Jean by the throat, slamming her against the wall. "Get . . . off . . ." Jean choked. She kicked the wall.

"What's going on?" Bobby literally slid into the hall in Jeans line of vision.

"Help!" She called hoarsely.

"Holey – Hold on, Jean!" Bobby shouted for his friend as his form turned to sheer ice. He charged at Sabretooth, but the older man knocked Bobby aside with one hand. Bobby slammed into a table. Sabretooth looked back at Jean.

"I've been waiting a long time to watch you die," he growled with an awful smile.

His face suddenly twisted as something hard twisted his neck with a sickening crack. He collapsed on the floor. "And I've been waiting a long time to watch you die – over and over and over," a clear, brisk, British voice said. Jean shook her head to clear her head, putting her hand on the banister to steady herself. She looked at her help – she was tall, and Jean took an intake of breath. She was pure diamond. As Jean watched, the woman phased into a beautiful young woman. Her blonde locks fell over her shoulders, and her ice blue eyes sparkled with cold. Jean took in this woman's outfit, which was barley an outfit at all – a sparkly white top that stopped short of her belly button and a silver, tight mini skirt and boots that came to her thighs.

"Logan, darling!" she called. "Are you going to stand outside gossiping on that cellular device of yours like a teenage girl, or are you going to get your ass in here?"

"I'd tell you not to get your panties in a bunch, but there's no point when you don't wear none." Jean looked up at that familiar voice, and Logan's face as he appeared in the door way.

"Logan!" Jean stood up straight and ran for him. He opened his arms and she ducked into them. "Oh, Logan! Where have you been? I've missed you so much!"

He laughed and stroked her hair. "I missed you too, Jeannie." He held her out and examined her. "Are you hurt?" He asked with concern.

"I'm fine," She said. Jean heard a groan, and she spun around. "Bobby!" She helped the younger boy up, and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Did a pretty crappy job saving you," he muttered.

Jean laughed and kissed his cheek. "What, are you kidding? He got a lucky shot at the Iceman!" Bobby smiled and rolled his eyes before helping Ororo to her feet.

"Ah, Logan, dear," said the tall blonde behind them. "If Mister Creed were to start to get up, should I . . .?"

"Just break his neck again, darling, and we'll deal with him later," Logan said without looking away from Jean.

Jean turned back to Logan. "I haven't seen you in, what, a year? What brings you back here?"

"I missed you and I hate him," Logan said, nodding at Sabretooths once again unmoving body.

"How did you know he was . . .?" Jean asked.

Logan nodded to the blonde woman. "Jeannie, this is Emma Frost. Sabretooth almost managed in kidnapping her last week."

"Why?" Jean gasped.

Emma shook her head, folding her arms. "Hell if I know, dearest. That's one mutant whose mind I can't read."

"Y-you're a telepath?" Jean asked in surprise. "I thought you're mutation was . . ."

"What, my diamond form?" Emma asked. She waved her hand dismissively. "A secondary mutation. Unfortunately, I cannot use my telepathic abilities while I'm in that form."

"That's amazing," Jean exclaimed.

Emma Frost smiled a bit. "I think I may come to like you a bit, Jean Grey-Summers."

"Where's the Professor?" asked Logan, crossing his arm.

"He's out of town for the week visiting an old friend," Jean said with a frown. "He'll be back in a few days. . ." She looked at the clock on the wall. "Bobby, what time did Scott and Warren head out?"

"I dunno, an hour ago? Hour and a half?" He shrugged as he leaned against the wall. Ororo sat on the stairs, watching curiously. "They should be back soon." There was a yelp, and Jean and Logan turned just in time to see Sabretooth getting back up, flinging Emma Frost to the side as though she were nothing. Just before Emma's head hit the hard marble floor, she phased into diamond. She caught herself, looking up with a look of utter disgust on her face.

"I. Have. _HAD. IT._ With. You," She said between clenched teeth. She stood, aiming a roundhouse at Sabretooth, who dodged and struck back, but Emma shook him off easily as she merciless pounded on him.

"Can she take all of that?" Jean asked Logan as they watched.

Logan nodded. "When the White Queen is in her diamond form, she feels no sympathy, empathy, and has nothing but a cold, cold heart. She's tireless in this form, too. She'll tear him to pieces."

Sabretooth retreated, busting through a window and looking back at Jean. "I'll be back to finish this," he snarled before running away.

"Let me follow!" Emma said pleadingly as she returned to her normal self.

Logan shook his head. "Leave 'em. He'll be back, and we'll be ready."

Jean knew better. This would keep happening, over and over, until Victor Creed got someone killed.

Or worse.


	4. Chapter 3 Kisses Without Scott

Chapter Three.

Scott clasped his suit case closed and sighed.

"Do you have to go?" Jean whined, picking at some lint on her shirt. Scott smiled synthetically.

"I'll only be gone about four days or so. You know how Alex is."

Jean scowled. "For God's sake, Scott, did he have to pick this weekend? Honestly. You'll see each other in two months for Christmas."

"I'm sorry, Jean," Scott said, kissing her forehead. "I'll be back before you know it. Trust me, I don't feel comfortable with Sabretooth running around."

"Logan will be here," Jean reassured her husband, straightening his shirt collar.

"That's the other part I'm worried about." Scott sighed.

They kissed goodbye, and Jean raised a hand and waved as Scott took a cab to the airport. She sighed, shaking her head, going back inside.

"Don't you just get the feeling he's going to run off and do something untrustworthy?" Jean looked to see Emma leaning against the banister, her arms crossed. Despite the cold weather, she wore even less today then she had the day before. Jean frowned.

"W-what do you mean?"

Emma rolled her eyes and tapped her long, perfect nails on her arms. "Well everyone gets tired of the same old thing eventually, Jean dear," she said with a small, barley there smirk. "There's a reason I'm so single." She raised an eyebrow. "Though, a catch like Scott . . ."

Jean saw red for a moment, and she knew Emma saw if too. She saw the satisfactory shine in her eyes. "Oh, that's why you're single?" Jean asked smoothly, walking past her into the kitchen. "I figured all the men who laid eyes on you were just too afraid to get close because of some weird sexually transmitted disease you can't even pronounce." She shrugged and walked on, hearing Emma's scoff. Jean sighed and took two aspirin. She couldn't let that skanky, spoiled, fake girl get to her head. What did she know of real relationships, anyways? Unless . . . Jean bit her lip, sneaking a peek out the window, where Logan was sitting, looking as though he was meditating. No, Jean told herself solidly. Nothing would ever go on between Logan and Emma Frost.

She shook her head again, walking out to the patio. She stood behind Logan a few moments before, without looking at her, Logan started talking. "I should have stayed with you when I had the chance, Jeannie."

"Why didn't you?" She asked softly in response.

"Because I knew there was no way I could help it to work for us."

Jean sat beside him, crisscrossing her legs. "Are you happy?" Logan asked.

"Yes," She said quietly. "But I think about it sometimes too."

He smiled, and Jean took his hand. "I'd be dead without you – literally."

He squeezed her hand, and they sat there in silence for a few moments. "Logan," She finally said. "For some reason, I just have to know . . . is there anything going on between you and Emma Frost?"

"Nope," Logan said. "Nothing at all. I wouldn't even be traveling with her if it wasn't for the wellbeing of both of us."

Jean nodded, reassured, and Logan smirked. "But it's good to know you care Jeannie."

Jean rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder. He laughed, and took her face in his hand, kissing her. "I'm sorry for bailing on you, Jeannie," he whispered as he stood and walked towards the house. "I promise you this though; it won't happen again." He paused in front of the door. "Matter of fact, I was thinking 'bout making this place my home." And Jean was sitting there alone.

Her life had just gotten very interesting.

Again.

Jean opened her eyes at the slightest creak of her bedroom window. There was a gun being pointed at her. Just as the gun left out a small wooshing noise, Jean stopped what was coming at it. She turned it upside down, looking at it curiously. "Tranq dart. How long was this supposed to knock me out?"

"Holy sh – You! Marvel Girl!" He jumped down from the windowsill, and Jean telekinetically turned the lamp on, standing. The man in front of her stood at a tall height and had a muscular build. He wore a black and red catsuit. Two swords hung at his back. "Damn!" He laughed. "So you're Jean Summers, then, huh? He just said a red head named Jean Summers."

"Who did? Deadpool, what is this?" Jean asked, holding up the dart.

Deadpool plopped down in Scott's chair, his original mission totally forgotten. "See here, Red, the guys I'm working for? He told me, he said, 'Wilson, I got a dosey for ya!' so I said, 'Ok, so give it to me.' See, Red, he was going to pay me ten g's to snatch you and take you back to 'em."

"What?" Jean gasped, horrified. "Why?"

"I don't ask the questions, Jean. I'm more of a You-pay-me, I-do-it kinda guy."

"So," Jean said, crossing her arms and standing firmly. "Go ahead. Take your best shot, Deadpool."

Deadpool didn't say anything, and then he burst out laughing. "You sure are cute, Red!" He laughed. "Yeah, right. I helped save you, what, four years ago? Five? Whatever, point is, I like you, and I like my head attached, which is the way Wolverine will keep so long as I let you in peace."

"So . . . you're _not_ going to kidnap me?" Jean asked suspiciously.

Deadpool chuckled. "Course not! Ten grand ain't worth my head rolling down a hill. Still," he said, standing, taking his mask off. "I think I can even the score anyways." Before Jean could stop him, Deadpool grabbed her wrist, spinning her towards him, and dipped her before kissing her passionately. Before Jean could slap him or kiss back, it was over, and Deadpool was back at the window, pulling his mask back on over his head. "Consider yourself a new friend, Red," he said before swinging back through the window. Dazed, Jean sat on the bed. His impulsive kiss, which Jean gratefully felt nothing for, reminded her of her and Logan's first kiss, which she felt much for. Jean sighed, shaking her head, before locking the window tights, drawing the blinds, and curling up in bed. _Why does everyone who's not my husband keeping kissing me?_


	5. Chapter 4 Roommates and SpiderMan

Chapter Four

"If I ever get the chance to chop his damned head off, no doubt I will," Logan growled. Jean had just finished telling Logan about her night, tough she left out the last part of the evening.

"He didn't do anything to me," Jean pointed out, sipping her coffee. Logan growled.

"That's not the point. The point is, they can access you easily. Your bedroom window Jeannie! Well, not anymore." He stuck his hand out. "Nice to meet ya, I'm Logan, you're new roommate."

Jean stared at him over her coffee sup. "You're kidding, right?"

"Don't you wish," Logan shrugged, biting into the bagel Jean had prepared for him. Jean could swear that cocky idiot was smug, happy even.

"Why would anyone send Deadpool after me?" Jean wondered aloud, resting her shin in her hand. "I'm just your run of the mill telekinetic telepath. My powers aren't even that strong."

"If I had to guess, it would probably be something a bit bigger than that, Jeannie," Logan said, opening the paper.

"Maybe they want to test and see if that's really your natural hair color, Jean," Bobby joked, coming into the kitchen and getting some cereal. "That's worth sneaking in to your room and grabbin' ya, right?"

Jean twisted her fingers slightly, and Bobby's cereal box fell out of his hands, spilling Lucky Charms all over the floor. "Better pick those up," Jean said dryly.

"Ah man! You're always after me Lucky Charms."

Logan snorted, and Emma walked into the room, her stiletto's clacking against the marble floor. Today she actually wore pants, but they were skin tight white leather, and she wore a white jacket laced with what was most likely some poor endangered animal.

"Morning, Ms. Frost!" Bobby said, excitedly. "Can I get you anything? Coffee, cereal?"

"Some Earle Grey Tea would be lovely," Emma said with a charming smile.

Bobby nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, sure!"

Jean was pretty sure Bobby had no clue what grey tea was, nonetheless how to make it. She rolled her eyes and snatched the paper from Logan, who rolled his eyes. "Wasn't reading it anyways."

Jean grinned, setting it down.

"Ready for our first night as roommates, roomie?"

"Logan."

"Yeah?"

"Your hand is on my thigh again."

"Oh, sorry."

"Logan?"

"Yeah-huh?"

"Now your hands on my ass again."

"So it is, Jeannie. So it is."

Jean rolled her eyes and rolled over. "Honestly!" She said. "What is your problem this evening?"

"I'm in bed with a beautiful woman!" He exclaimed.

"A beautiful married woman," Jeannie corrected.

"A beautiful married woman who doesn't want to kiss me?"

"Logan . . . "

"Come on, Jeannie. One kiss?"

Jean giggled and kissed his cheek in the dark.

"You can do better than that."

A small peck on the lips.

"Guess you're not a good kisser no more, huh?"

A full out kiss. Jean rolled over on top of him, kissing him harder. Logan gripped her to him, playing with her hair.

Jean pulled away. "Now lets go to sleep," she panted.

"Better idea," Logan said, pulling her back. "Lets not."

At lunch the next day, there was a beeping, and Jean and Bobby looked at a black box on a counter top in the kitchen, where they were making lunch. A moment later, Hank, Logan, Emma and Warren entered, brows furrowed.

"_Parker to Xaiver, Parker to Xavier, rampaging robot on the south side of Manhattan. Back up requested, repeat, back up requested." _

Jean stood and pushed a button on the box. "Grey to Parker, who's the bust?"

"_Looks like Mad Thinker, can't be sure. Don't exactly have the best view. Requesting immediate back up."_

"Request granted, give us twenty minutes," Jean confirmed. She turned back to the others. "Warren, Bobby, and Hank, suit up. Hank and Logan, take the van. Warren, get to Peter by air first hand. Bobby, you come with me."

"What about me?" Emma demanded, folding her arms across her chest.

Jean rolled her eyes. "You go with Hank and Logan then. Lets go, guys!"

Bobby and Jean jumped into Scott's BMW and took off down the road. "We'll park a few blocks away," Jean told Bobby. "And that way we can get a side view. Angel can get a bird's eye view, and Emma, Wolverine, and Beast can meet up with Spider-Man."

Bobby gave a nod and Jean pulled to a stop. People were running and screaming, and Bobby and Jean took off running through the streets. Bobby iced up, creating winding paths around buildings and creating ice bridges into the air. The robot was big, bigger than a sentinel even, and they couldn't see who was behind it. Jean jumped down in front of the others just in time to see Spider-Man thrown backwards and sliding to a stop at Jean's feet. She put her hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow and looked down. "Hi, Peter," she said dryly. "Expecting the Fantastic Four?"

"No," he said, not moving. "I was hoping for the rest of the Avengers."

Jean rolled her eyes and offered him her hand. He took it, and he shook his head clear. "Thanks." He looked back at Logan and Emma. "Who're they?"

"Wolverine and the White Queen," Jean said. "Super-man and a diamond telepath."

"Diamond, eh?" Spider-man looked at Emma. "What're you doing this Friday?"

"Oh, please," she said with an eye roll. She shifted into diamond. "Let the grown up's handle this one," she said with a sarcastic wink at Jean, who ground her teeth. Logan cracked his knuckles.

"Lets get this show on the road."

Spider-Man gave a nod. "Wolverine and I will attack upper body. Beast and Angel take torso. White Queen and Marvel Girl take the feet, and have Iceman ready for some major ass-whooping."

They all nodded. Wolverine and Spider-Man took jumps for the top. Jean motioned to Hank and Warren, gesturing for the torso. Jean and Emma looked at each other and nodded. "Lets make some scrap metal."

They went for the feet. Emma tore through the robot with her diamond hard surface, and Jean telekinetically was taking the robot apart. They saw the head roll off, sparks flying, and the whole things tipped over. Bobby jumped up and iced the whole thing over. "Mission complete!" He whopped.

"Marvelous Iceman-ship!" Emma exclaimed, kissing Bobby's cheek. Bobby stumbled back a few feet, placing his hand on his cheek.

"Wait!" Spider-man said. "I – There's another one! Harlem!" He turned. "Smaller. I'll only need half of you. Angel, Beast, Bobby?" They gave a nod.

"We'll meet you back at the mansion," Jean waved as she, Logan, and Emma crammed into the BMW. "How was your first mission as X-Men?" Jean asked.

"I could get used to the beating stuff up," Logan said with a wink.

Emma frowned at her nails. "I think I chipped a nail."

Jean snorted, and they drove in silence to the X-Mansions. As Jean and Emma started walking for the house, Logan grabbed their arms. "Somethings not right," he said. There was a scream from inside.

"Oh God," Jean whispered. "Storm!" She ran for the house, Emma close at her heels. She threw open the door. "Storm!" She screamed, looking around frantically.

"_Jean_."

Jean turned and gasped. Ororo lay on the floor, blood pooling around her. "Storm?" She whispered, leaning down next to her.

Ororo lifted her hand. "Get . . . out . . ." Jean gasped, turning, but something hit her head.


	6. Chapter 5 The Fire in Marvel Girl

Chapter Five

Jean opened her eyes. Her head was pounding. She sat up, brushing her hair back from her head with her hand. Where was she? She stood on a metal area. She walked to the edge of it, holding her hand up – it bumped against an invisible force.

"Genies, isn't it? It reflects your powers to contain you." The man appeared. He looked like an average rich fifty-some guy – steel grey hair, a pinstripe suit, a drink in his hand.

"Your force field prevents from your powers are containing you," he said in glee. It was true. When Jean looked to her right, she saw Emma coming to in a clear, crystal holder. She frowned, she looked up in disgust.

"The hell is this?"

Jean turned to her right, seeing a dark, foggy substance of Ororo's presence. "Ororo," she whispered. "Sir, you have to let me out!" She exclaimed. "My friend, she's hurt!"

He did nothing but watch her with interest, clinking his ice around in his glass.

"Did you not hear her, you disgusting man?" Emma snarled. "She said, let us out!"

"You mutants are fascinating."

"He's acting as though we're zoo animals!" Emma yelled, stamping one diamond foot. The whole cage shook. "I'll slam your head into the wall until it breaks in two, you revolting human!"

Instead of responding, he simply turned. Jean followed his gaze and stopped when she saw the restraints – it was bars like Emma's. But they had a ruby red, zapping noise around the bars. Though Jean couldn't see how was occupying the trap, she knew. "Scott!" She called desperately.

"Your friends been out cold for hours," said the man in the middle of the room, taking a sip of his drink.

There was a groan.

"Son of a . . . Alright, who put me next to Summers?" Jean heard a gruff voice call. She looked next to Scotts container and saw steel – no, adamantium – bars.

"Oh, the other one's awake!" Called the captor happily.

"Yeah, he is," Logan growled. "Seriously, if you were going to trap us, did you have to put me next to Summers? Sheesh."

"Logan?" Jean called.

"I'm here, Jeannie. Whats going on here?"

"You're in my home!" exclaimed the man. "My name is Aleksander Saunders."

"What are you, bub, a scientist?" Logan asked gruffly.

Saunders looked offended. "Of course not! I'm simply a collector." He took another drink. "This is your new home, my friends. You are my prizes."

"You hired Deadpool, didn't you?" Jean said.

He nodded.

"And Sabretooth?" Emma demanded.

Saunders gave a wave of his hand. "He was out for blood anyways. But you, Ms. Grey, I promised to him when I grow bored of you."

"Grey-Summers. My name is Grey-Summers." Jean frowned. "Call me by my name, or don't speak to me at all."

He shrugged. "You bore me already, Mrs. Grey-Summers."

"I'll promise you everything that's not a bore, Mr. Saunders," Emma said suddenly.

Saunders raised his eyes brows and walked closer to allow her to elaborate. "But only if you let me stay out of the blasted container," she finished with a giggle.

Saunders hesitated, then hit a button. Immediately, all of Emma's defenses were off. She stepped out in the open. Jean took a breath, waiting for the move Emma would make to get them all out. But instead, Emma sent Jean a devious and hateful smile as she walked out of the room with Mr. Saunders, already shedding her coat to reveal her white top again.

"Backstabbing slut!" Jean shouted as Emma ignored her. "You never deserved to be called an X-Man!"

Jean yelled, and suddenly, without a choice, she felt something broke lose inside her. It welled up in her, and she suddenly felt hotter then she had felt before. She was breathing laboriously, and she screamed. The force field around her shattered like glass, and Jean felt herself in the air. With a glare at Logan, she sent a burst of telepathic fire at him. She heard him yell her name, but Jean no longer cared. How could Logan have been so weak to have allowed them to get captured? Worse, how had he just left her four years ago, with nothing but the occasional letters? How could he have come pathetically crawling back, bringing Emma with him? Jean turned her gaze to Scott. . . He had also left her in a time of need. She hurled her cosmic fire at him as well, Logan yelling at her to stop. Scott hadn't even tried that hard to be a good husband had he? Jean saw the way he watched Emma with an interest. _Emma_. That two faced bitch. Jean would love to kill her herself, to make her pay for the insecurities she allowed Jean to feel, that she wanted Jean to feel.

"Jean! Please! Stop!" Jean was crying now, and she fell to her knees. She felt Logan and Emma lean down next to her.

"I'm sorry," Jean gasped. "I'm sorry . . ."

"Jean, it'll be alright!" Logan said. He pressed his lips to hers. "It will be okay."

"It was all a ploy, Jean, all of it!" Emma explained. "I went off with him, and disposed of him –"

"Disposed of him?" Jean looked up sharply. The flame was back in her, and seeing Emma . . . "Dispose of him like you want to dispose of me? Like you want to take my life? To have Logan, and Scott, and my team . . . That's all you want, isn't it? All's you ever wanted. I can see in your mind, Emma Frost, don't deny it. I can control you."

"Jean, please!" Emma said, jumping away to avoid Jean's anger and fire. "Jean, don't make me do this, please! I don't want to!"

"Stay away from my life!" Jean cried. She looked at Emma. "Emma, alls you want. . . Just stay away! I'll kill you."

Emma was crying. "I'm sorry!" She yelled. "I'm sorry!" She turned to diamond, and before all empathy was gone, once more, she said, "I'm sorry." Emma took Jeans head in her hands, and everything was dark for Jean.


	7. Chapter 6 The Death of Marvel Girl

Chapter 6

Jean was soaring through the clouds, laughing and soaring. The faces of her friends surrounded her, and she wept tears of joy. "I love you guys," she giggled. "No matter what I said in the past, I love you guys!" She smiled happily. She was ready to go where she was supposed to go. Two paths opened up on either side of her. On one side, a shining, diamond light sparkled, beckoning to it. "Oh, that's what my dreams meant," Jean said interestedly. Jean giggled and started to it, then stopped as the most beautiful call she'd ever heard reached over her. She turned to the other path. A large, silky bird examined her with wise, knowing eyes. Its feathers were red, yellow, blue, the color of different flames. It was beautiful. Jean walked toward it. With one last look cast over her shoulder at the diamond door, Jean shrugged and followed the great bird through its own door . . .

Jean opened her eyes. She could hear yelling, and crying. Looking around her, she saw Logan staring off into space. His eyes were wet with tears. Emma clutched his arm, sobbing into his shirt, saying "I had too, I had too," over and over. Scott was beside Jean, on his knees, sobbing into his hands. Even Ororo stood off to the side, tears decorating her cheeks. Jean looked back to Scott. Softly, she said his name. He looked at her face. "Jean . . ." He whispered. "Jean?"

She smiled.

"She's alive!" Scott yelled. "She's alive! Someone help her, she's alive . . ." Jean sat up, her body heavy.

"I'm okay," she said softly to Scott. "I'm okay." He kissed her deeply.

"You really are," he said.

"J-Jean?" Jean looked over, where Emma was on her knees next to her. "Jean?"

"You killed me," Jean whispered.

Emma bit her lip, nodding.

And the next thing the two women were in each other's arms, sobbing.

"I-I didn't want to!" Emma wailed. "It was out of control, my head, I couldn't feel anything."

"I'm so glad you did!" Jean sobbed into her shoulder. "I could have killed all of you. . ."

And then, sobbing the arms of the least likely woman, Jean felt happy.


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

Jean knocked on the door. She looked at Logan. "Be polite." He grunted in response.

The woman who answered was small and plump. "Hi," Jean said with a smile. "I'm here from the school, to talk to your daughter?"

"Oh, wonderful!" The woman said, leading Jean and Logan through the house. "Now, you have to know, she's different from most kids her age."

"We're all different at Xavier's," Jean replied. She lifted a picture frame with her mind, then sat it back down gently.

"Oh," the woman replied. "Oh, my." She cleared her throat and knocked on a bedroom door. "Sweetheart? There are some people here to talk to you. From the school?"

"I'm never going to school again!" They heard the girl yell. "I'm a freak."

"Oh, dear," the woman said sadly. "Please open the door."

There was an angry sigh, and the door was pushed open. "What?" the teenage girl snapped, pushing some bushy brown hair out of her eyes.

"Hi. Katherine, right?" Jean asked.

"Kitty," the girl responded.

"Well, Kitty, my name is Jean Grey-Summers. This is Logan. We're teachers at the new school for gifted children, Xavier's."

"I don't think I can help you," Kitty said miserably, sitting on her bed. "I'm not gifted. Just a freak."

"I'll leave you to talk," said the mother, smiling and shutting the door. Jean looked back at Kitty. She sat beside her on the bed. "Kitty, you're not a freak, I promise. Why don't you show me what you can do?"

Kitty hesitated, then stood – and walked through the bed.

"Huh," Logan said. "That's freaky."

Kitty looked at him with wide eyes.

"Logan!" Jean snapped.

"I'm just yanking ya, kid," Logan said. "Can anything be freakier then this?" His claws shot out, and Kitty jumped back with a yell.

"We're all gifted," Jean said gently. "Look." She lifted several of Kitty's things into the air. "I'm telekinetic, and you can phase through anything solid."

"What are we?" Kitty whimpered.

"We're mutants, Kitty," Jean said with a small smile. "At Xavier's, we can help you and students like you."

Kitty hesitated. "Do we get codenames?"

Jean smiled. "Yes. Two of your teachers, Ororo Munroe and Scott Summers, my husband, often go by Storm and Cyclopes. Logan here goes by Wolverine."

"And you?" Kitty asked eagerly. "What are you called?"

Jean looked at the girl a moment. "I'm called Phoenix."


End file.
